


"Life" of the party

by Haveanicedae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Presumed Dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haveanicedae/pseuds/Haveanicedae
Summary: Kim Junmyeon is intrigued by the paranormal, but he was never expecting to come face to face with the most beautiful ghost imaginable.Kim Jongdae is dead. He had given up on trying to be noticed, that was until the handsome college boy showed up in his house.But what if he got given a second chance? A chance to live again with that handsome college boy





	1. Chapter 1

Junmyeon groaned as he landed on his knees, pain shooting through his legs and arms, for some reason he had believed it would be an amazing idea to break into the abandoned Kim residence at the edge of town at 2:30 in the morning. So far, his _brilliant_ idea had gotten him nothing but a grazed shin and possibly a sprained wrist.

But he kept at it, flicking the small animal torch on that he had found in the back of his wardrobe. Utility over style, that's what Junmyeon always said. He shone the torch into every crevice in the back garden, hoping to find something creepy or unusual, alas, it looked just like any other abandoned home. Overgrown and somehow still lifeless.

He crept up to the back porch and reached his arm through a large hole in the window, unlocking the door after searching for that damned lock for at least two whole minutes. 

He cringed as the door let out a groan, slowly creaking open. The back door led straight into the kitchen, it was an ordinary enough family home, aside from the fact that the only life that populated it was spiders, the odd few rats and Junmyeon himself. 

Everything in the house had been coated in a thick layer of dust, that refused to budge even when Junmyeon slid his finger across the counter top, turning his nose up in disgust as no dust came away. 

There was something about this house that felt so, so fucking off to Junmyeon. "I don't know _maybe_ it's the fact that a fucking guy was murdered here?! Jeez Junmyeon you're dumb today!" he spoke to himself, hitting himself in the side of the head gently, as if scolding himself.

He slowly made his way into the living room, a small frown on his face as he looked carefully at all of the family pictures, one specific boy's face was scratched out of every single picture and it made Junmyeon sick. Was that him? The boy who died here?

Junmyeon remembered hearing about the boy in high school, there was an assembly to inform everyone that a student, "Kim Jongdae", had died before his time, murdered by his own boyfriend in his home. Nobody in school knew Jongdae very well, he didn't speak to anyone apart from a slightly older boy, "Kim Minseok", who hadn't spoken since the unfortunate event.

Junmyeon took the time to wonder how difficult it must be for Minseok and his family. Minseok had lost his best friend, and had gone mute. His poor family must be struggling so much. There was one picture on the stand next to the sofa, it was nestled nearly next to a lamp and an old coaster, covered in a thin layer of dust. It seemed to be in far better condition than all of the other pictures. It was a picture of two boys, dressed nearly in suits, both giving their best toothy smiles for the camera, showing their pearly whites. That was him... Jongdae, and his boyfriend Jaewoo. Junmyeon found it difficult to even look at the picture, they looked so happy, like they belonged together.

But Junmyeon knew how that story ended. 

The story everyone had been told was that Jaewoo killed Jongdae out of pure jealousy, he was so jealous of the fact that Jongdae spent more time with his best friend, Minseok, that he killed him and when he was arrested he even admitted that he was planning to kill Minseok too. Fortunately he was caught, by none other than Jongdae's close friend Chanyeol, who had been given a spare set of keys tod Jongdae's home. 

Chanyeol was visiting Jongdae's house for help with his maths homework, but he told police that something had felt so off, the eerie silence, Jaewoo's car parked out back. He had made his way to Jongdae's room quickly, fearing the worst. He found Jaewoo in Jongdae's room. Cleaning. 

He was dressed in all black and had a bloodied knife tucked into his belt. Chanyeol was quick to react, pouncing on the unsuspecting murderer and he tossed the knife to the side. But it was too late, the damage was done. Jongdae was dead. 

The police never did find Jongdae's body, and the case was closed due to Jaewoo's confession. 

Jaewoo died in prison a year later. Beaten to death by fellow inmates who frowned upon him for killing a defenseless 16 year old. Maybe they were bad people, but killing a kid was going way too far, at least for them it was. 

Junmyeon shivered as he remembered the day the news came, that Jaewoo was dead. The students in the assembly hall had cheered, glad the monster was gone. 

He almost didn't realise the temperature in the room drop significantly or his flashlight flickering like a broken neon sign. _Almost._

"Another one? These guys need to stop coming here they're getting on my nerves." A soft voice filled Junmyeon's ears from somewhere behind him, causing him to shriek and trip over his own feet, desperately backing away, his fight or flight instincts kicking in. 

"W-WHAT THE FUCK" he yelled, his throat dry and scratchy, fear taking over him. 

It was Jongdae. 

That pale, almost glowing figure. 

It was Kim fucking Jongdae. 

"You can see me?!"  _Jongdae_ seemed just as surprised as Junmyeon, his eyes wide. "Y-Yeah!" Junmyeon's voice was hoarse and he found it difficult to speak, he felt like he was either going to cry or have a panic attack, maybe even both. 

"B-but you're dead! You-" he stopped mid sentence, unable to control his breathing. Short gasps of air left his mouth as he tried his best to contain himself, the dead boy looking at him, sympathy in his eyes. He walked over casually, bending down next to Junmyeon and gently patting his back. Junmyeon took this time to notice just how pale Jongdae's skin was, and the way his skin was the tiniest bit transparent. 

"Try to breathe in." Jongdae spoke. His voice was gentle and somewhat soothing. In no time Junmyeon was back to normal, his breathing only somewhat laboured. "I'm sorry I scared you... I didn't think you would see or hear me. Nobody else does..." Jongdae was quiet, as if still trying to calm Junmyeon down. "I-it's okay I just... I just didn't think this was possible..." Junmyeon stared in awe, no longer scared, just intrigued. 

"What's your name?" The ghost asked, his cold hands brushing against Junmyeon's arm, sending Shivers up his spine. "I'm J-Junmyeon... I'm friends with Chanyeol..." He spoke slowly. Jongdae beamed upon the mention of Chanyeol's name. "Is Chanyeol okay?? Has he been doing well?" Jongdae asked excitedly. 

Junmyeon didn't have the heart to tell him that Chanyeol hadn't been the same since his untimely death, but he couldn't lie to him. "Chanyeol still hasn't gotten over it... Neither has Minseok, he's mute now..." He told the truth, he couldn't bare lying to him. 

Jongdae frowned, his cheeks puffing out slightly. "I miss them..." and Junmyeon found it adorable, Jongdae's dark brown eyes staring into his own. "W-well if I can see you, surely they can! Right?" He stuttered, desperate to help the poor ghost, he must be so lonely. 

"No, they were the first to come here, I even smashed a plate to get Chanyeol's attention but he was so upset he didn't even notice... I don't want them to be sad..." Jongdae whined, rubbing his cheeks softly. "Of course they're sad, their best friend is dead."

"But you can see me, and that's all that matters."

"Will you keep me from being lonely, Kim Junmyeon?" 

"I'll do my best, Kim Jongdae!" 

Kim Junmyeon was an idiot. 

An idiot who fell for a ghost. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2: Mute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon goes looking for Jongdae's best friend.
> 
> An unlikely friendship between the mute boy and the ghost whisperer ensues.

Junmyeon let out a small sigh, his head lolling to the side as he rubbed his temples. Five minutes until he could leave. Five minutes until he could go and find Kim Minseok. 

Junmyeon hated Math with a burning passion, especially considering the fact that he had to sit next to Byun Baekhyun, the most annoying boy in class. 

Sure, he was funny and he had charm. But he didn't know when to shut his mouth. In fact, he never did.

He groaned inaudibly and checked the clock again.  _3 minutes._

He could see him out of the corner of his eye, Jongdae, stood quietly by the exit, not that it would matter if he was banging pots and pans, nobody could see or hear him anyway. He might as well have been just a mere fragment of Junmyeon's imagination, but he  _wasn't._ He was  _real_. He was  _there._

At least that's what Junmyeon told himself, he wasn't insane, surely? Jongdae really existed, right? 

He blinked a couple of times, desperately trying to get rid of those thoughts, clinging onto a small strand of hope that Jongdae was really there. 

And that's when the teacher stood up from the desk, thanking the students for the good lesson and allowing them to leave. Junmyeon practically jogged towards the exit, moving his head ever so slightly as if telling Jongdae to follow, and he did just that. 

It didn't take the two long to get to Minseok's house thanks to Jongdae, who remembered exactly where Minseok lived. 

The small boy lived in a gated community that had a few on site security guards, which made Junmyeon slightly uneasy.  _If Minseok doesn't like me is he going to get a guard to beat my ass? I can't run for shit I'm so dead._ Junmyeon blinked those thoughts away yet again, surely he wasn't going to get decked by a security guard, surely. 

Junmyeon jumped when Minseok's mother answered, her voice gentle with a slight tinny tone over the intercom. "Hello? Who is it dear?" She sounded as if she was smiling, perhaps at the idea of guests for her beautiful little son. She wanted nothing more than for Minseok to get back to his old self. 

"Oh uh- I'm here to see your son? Minseok?" Junmyeon replied in a questioning tone, hoping he hadn't accidentally pressed the wrong number on the intercom. "Oh of course! Come on in sweetie!" The intercom buzzed loudly and the security guard opened the gate, smiling politely at Junmyeon and bowing as he entered. The houses were beautiful and rather big, people who lived in gated communities had such nice homes, they must have had a lot of money. 

Junmyeon smiled happily as Jongdae pointed towards the furthest house, a bounce in his step as he walked towards it, Junmyeon following eagerly. 

He smiled and bowed respectively to Minseok's mom, who was standing in the open doorway to invite the boy in. "Hi Mrs Kim! I'm Kim Junmyeon, I used to be one of Minseok's classmates!" He smiled widely, showing his pearly whites to the woman, who returned the smile and invited him in, mentioning that Minseok's room was the furthest room to the right. 

Junmyeon looked around in awe as he climbed the staircase, delicate pictures decorating the walls and a few paintings dotted here and there. It was beautiful. 

It was only when Jongdae cleared his throat that Junmyeon remembered that this wasn't what he was here for, he needed to speak to Minseok. 

He quickly made his way to Minseok's room, lightly knocking on the door and waving at Minseok as he opened it. 

Minseok's eyes went wide as he stared at Junmyeon, confused as to why he was there. "Hey Minseok, remember me?" Junmyeon spoke hopefully, rocking slowly on his heels. 

Minseok gave a short nod and ushered Junmyeon into his room, grabbing a notebook from the table and opening it to the next available page. He picked up his pen and delicately wrote 

_What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in ages and we don't even know eachother that well_

Junmyeon smiled awkwardly and took a seat next to Minseok on his bed. "I need to speak to you about... About Jongdae..." His voice was soft and he watched as Minseok's eyes filled with multiple different emotions.  _Sadness. Anger. Pain. Hurt. A tinge of regret._ __

Minseok looked away quickly, but Junmyeon still saw the stray tear that fell from his eye as he furiously attempted to blink the tears away. He took to his notebook quickly, scribbling his thoughts down messily, it made Junmyeon wonder how he even understood what was written. 

_Why? What do you want to know? Why now?_   


Minseok shoved the notebook towards him, more tears rolling down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, I know this is sensitive and I know you're going to call me insane but"   


_But? But what? What happened?_   


How could Junmyeon phrase this without hurting Minseok more, without Minseok thinking he was some sick fuck who decided to play a prank on him. "I found him... Well his... His ghost..." Junmyeon spoke slowly, cringing at himself. Even he wouldn't believe him! 

_What the fuck? Do you think this is funny? Jongdae was fucking murdered and you're treating it like some joke? Get out of my house_   


Junmyeon panicked. "No no! Minseok please! Jongdae do something!" He begged, whipping his head towards Jongdae, watching as he looked around for a second, looking for something to save Junmyeon's ass. His eyes lit up as they fell upon a pencil pot. He ran over, tipping it over immediately, cringing at the loud clattering noise his stationary made as it hit the desk and floor. 

Minseok's eyes widened as he turned his attention towards the desk, a small squeak escaping his mouth as he backed up in both fear and awe. He opened his mouth to speak and furrowed his eyebrows. "J-Jongdae?" he spoke, his voice hoarse and cracked from not having spoke in a long time. 

 "J-Jongdae if you're there... Write something... P-please..." Tears were spilling out of his eyes like a faucet now, his eyes red and his cheeks puffy.

They both watched as a bright pink pencil was picked up, gliding slowly across the page. Minseok grabbed the piece of paper from the desk when the pencil fell, scanning his eyes over the page.

_Hey hyung! I missed you a lot! Junmyeonnie hyung can see me! He told me he would speak to you for me, please believe him! ♡_   


"H-he's really here... Huh?" Minseok spoke slowly, wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeves and blinking a few times, almost falling off the back of the bed as he noticed his donsaeng stood by his desk with a wide, cat-like smile. "J-Jongdae!" He yelled out, standing up quickly and making his way over, throwing his arms around him desperately. "Y-you're here..."

The only key to seeing him was believing in him.

Minseok could only thank Junmyeon, the boy who fell for his ghost best friend. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Boy and The Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 3 unlikely friends, the hyung, the ghost whisperer and the ghost, aren't aware that pets can see Jongdae, not until a certain black poodle gives them the fright of their lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back at this story again! I'm so sorry I was gone for so long, my laptop was broken and I find it quite difficult to write using my phone, I hope y'all understand :)

The soft breeze ruffled Junmyeon's hair ever so slightly, reminding him of his rather dire need to cut it. He smiled softly as he heard the two boys converse in front of him, one tanned and one incredibly pale. It was then it suddenly occurred to him that this was all so very real, Jongdae wasn't just a part of Junmyeon's imagination. Sure, he wasn't alive, but he was still there and that was  _amazing._  Junmyeon had believed in the paranormal since he was a young child. Since he saw the girl in his bedroom. Everyone had always told him it was just his overactive imagination at work, but he knew different. He wasn't just imagining it and he  _definitely_ wasn't insane. His mother used to tell him that if he didn't stop reading those "silly" fairy tales then he wouldn't be able to differentiate fantasy and reality. Junmyeon had since then learned that adults didn't know as much as he previously thought they did. "Myeon! Myeon are you listening?" Jongdae smiled warmly, he was now directly next to Junmyeon and he was tightly clutching his hand, his grip tight as if the second he let go Junmyeon would cease to exist, which was funny, considering he was the dead one. The older nodded, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. "Sorry, I was just thinking." He dismissed, looking over at Minseok, whose eyes hadn't left Jongdae since he first appeared in his room. There was something in his eyes, a look of love and admiration. Junmyeon knew exactly what that meant. He made a point of it to ask Minseok about it when Jongdae wasn't around, which was very rare, he still hadn't left Junmyeon's sight. He said he was scared, scared that if he left his hyung's site for more than a fraction of a second then he truly would disappear once and for all, and no believing would bring him back. The ghost smiled up at him, his smile was Junmyeon's weakness, it made him feel as if his knees would buckle at any given second and it made his head feel dizzy and drunk with lovesick thoughts. He could kiss him right now. He probably would, if there weren't so many people in this park. They were probably already suspicious enough, he didn't have to make it worse by kissing someone who no one else could see. The other problem was Minseok, Junmyeon could tell there was much more than just platonic love hidden behind his gaze.  It almost hurt, knowing Minseok too, had feelings for the deceased boy. After all, they had been so close all of their lives, who was to say they hadn't fallen for each other during their years of friendship?  

He snapped out of his thoughts as he felt Jongdae lace his icy hands with his own warm ones. He glanced down at the intertwined hands and then back at Jongdae, a polite small forming on his face as he rubbed small circles into the back of his hand, a habit he had gained from when he would do the same with his ex, she found it comforting, Junmyeon figured Jongdae would too. If there was anything Jongdae needed right then, it was comforting, although he did a very good job of hiding it. Junmyeon could see through his facade though, he was scared. Junmyeon would be too if he was dead.

It was a bark that forced Junmyeon out of his thoughts, a smile suddenly making its way onto his features as he bent down to pet the black poodle. "Hey there little guy, where's your owner?" he asked as the dog ran around his feet excitedly, stopping in front of Jongdae. The silence that ensued between the three boys was awkward, as the dog attempted to play with Jongdae, who looked borderline shocked and ecstatic. "Toben! Come here, boy! I'm sorry about him he gets a little excited when we come to the park-" The deep voice stopped abruptly, all three boys turning quickly on their heels to see who it was. "Chanyeol?" Minseok asked, a smile tugging at his lips. "J-Jong..." his voice came out raspy and broken as if his throat was as dry as the Sahara. "Jongdae...?" he managed to breathe out, fear and panic overcoming him. "You can see me?" "You can see him?" the best friends practically screeched, whereas Junmyeon just stood, stunned. 

They watched as Chanyeol's legs turned to jelly and gave out, he collapsed to the floor with a pained look on his face, it was impossible to figure out all of the emotions that flashed through his eyes. "Chanyeol..." Jongdae bent down, his hands making their way to the taller's broad shoulders, rubbing small circles to calm him down. "I know Chanyeol, I know," he spoke gently as the younger let out a sob, tears streaming down his face. Minseok was the first to react accordingly, helping Chanyeol up and quickly dragging him out of view from a large number of people at the park, the two boys and the dog following closely behind. 

"Chanyeol, your car, is it here?" he could only nod in response, pointing vaguely to a secluded area of the car park nearby. Minseok proceeded to help him walk, left arm wrapped around his lower back and his right clutching Chanyeol's hand, most-likely for comfort purposes. Junmyeon followed behind silently, feeling rather out of place in the situation, whereas Jongdae for the first time, looked terrified. His eyes were wide and he was fidgeting, his fingers intertwined with his belt loop. 

Minseok fished Chanyeol's keys out of his pocket, quickly unlocking the passenger's side door and shoving him in. Jongdae and Junmyeon sat in the back and coaxed Toben in. 

"How...?" Chanyeol croaked, still barely able to form words with his mouth as he attempted to understand the situation. "I know how you feel right now Chanyeol, I really do. Jongdae is... He isn't alive but he's here somehow, Junmyeon brought him to me." 

"Chanyeol-ah... I know it's hard but... I'm here now," Jongdae spoke, his voice just as gentle and soothing as it had been when he helped Junmyeon through his panic attack as he carefully leaned forward and rested his head on the taller's shoulder. "I-..." he struggled. It was hard for Junmyeon to watch, the way Chanyeol was convinced all of his senses were betraying him. "I missed you..." He managed to say as he wiped away his tears with his fist. "I missed you too, Yeol." 

 

 

 


	4. And then there were two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about this one.

After Minseok and Jongdae had managed to calm Chanyeol down, they made their way to his house and caught up, Chanyeol being attached to Jongdae the entire night. Junmyeon had been distant all night, feeling rather isolated and uncomfortable around the three best friends. Upon looking out of the window and noticing it was pitch black outside, he decided it was time to head home, knowing his dad would be upset if he got home too late. He bid the trio a soft farewell as he let himself out, not wanting to interrupt the catch-up session they were currently having, after all, it was nothing to do with him. Once he was outside he fished his phone out of his pocket and sent his dad a text, letting him know that he'd be home soon.

There was something about the dark that was somehow comforting to Junmyeon, although most people would be uncomfortable or possibly even afraid. The cold air nipped at his ears and fingers, giving them the slightest red hue. He sighed audibly as he stuffed his hands into his pockets along with his phone. The sudden sound of several quickly paced footsteps snapped Junmyeon back into reality, his head automatically turning to the direction of the noise, his eyes widening as he noticed three men, dressed mostly in black. He felt his stomach churn as he realised that something was wrong,  _very wrong._

He was quick to break into a sprint, stumbling slightly from the sudden change of pace. He wanted to scream when his theories were confirmed, the footsteps changing to better his pace. They were chasing him. He let out a slight grunt of frustration as he made a sharp right turn down the next street, fear and adrenaline fueling his body. He made another sharp turn, his feet dragging him down a long and narrow backstreet. His nerves were shot at this point and he had no idea what to do, his best bet was to just keep running, hoping he'd find help or maybe lose them. 

A loud bang interrupted his thoughts, a sharp pain shooting through his left leg. 

He tried to scream but his voice was caught in his throat, his leg completely gave out and he stumbled, landing on his hands and knees as he felt the blood from his leg trickle downwards. He tried to crawl, anything he could do would be better than just giving up here. Another shot rang out, he watched the bullet hit the floor, just a few metres from his head. The footsteps were closer now as the three men closed in. His leg felt like it was on fire, yet it felt numb at the same time. He knew for a fact he was losing way too much blood.

One of the men sank to his knees beside him, hands rifling through Junmyeon's pockets for valuables. He couldn't even stop him. He couldn't scream or cry, as much as he wished he could. The man, who he now noticed had light brown hair and harsh eyes. "Fuck you" Junmyeon spat, his vision was starting to go blurry with tears. "Sehun hurry the fuck up!" another spoke, his gun trained directly on Junmyeon's forehead. "Sehun" grabbed his phone from his pocket and pulled his watch from his wrist, refusing to look him in the eyes. The third ripped his necklaces from his body.

Junmyeon knew he wasn't going to make it out of this alive. 

He didn't have time to react to the third shot as his body fell limp on the floor. Everything was black. 

The next thing he knew he was glaring at his own body, lying still on the ground, eyes wide open as blood pooled around his head and his leg. He knew exactly what was happening. 

 


End file.
